


Slow Dancing

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Just a short and sweet kihyuk moment.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> The cute kihyuk moment in Monsta X on Vacation, made me wanna write this!

They'd just finished having dinner, and Minhyuk just couldn't stop looking at Kihyun.  
They'd lit candles on a whim, and Minhyuk was mesmerised by his boyfriend's face reflecting the flickering candlelight.  
He looked like he was shimmering.  
It had been 4 years, and everyday with his boyfriend was still as exciting as their first few months together. It was more tame and subtle, but he loved the other so much, he'd even die for him.  
Kihyun was washing the last plate when a soft tune started playing from the speakers and Minhyuk got an idea.  
He moved towards kihyun, placing the wine glass on a coaster. 

Circling his arms around his boyfriend's waist Minhyuk rested his chin on the other's shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately.  
Kihyun hummed in delight, loving the attention.  
Once kihyun had removed his apron, Minhyuk pulled him towards the empty space near the sofa.  
Once there, with his arms still around kihyun, Minhyuk started swaying to the soft music.  
Kihyun looked pleasantly surprised, then melted against Minhyuk.  
Today was just one of those days when they enjoyed each other's company. 

"I love you. " Minhyuk whispered into Kihyuns ear. Feeling himself blush even after so many years. He brought kihyuns face closer with his encircled arms around his shoulders, even as Kihyun pulled Minhyuk's waist closer, their bodies flush against each other.  
"And I love you. " Kihyun said, pressing his forehead against Minhyuk's, inhaling the comforting scent of his soulmate.  
A moment later they kissed, still rocking gently to the music.  
Pulling apart after a while Minhyuk exhaled and bent to snuggle into Kihyun's embrace, inhaling into his neck. 

They were in their own bubble and content. Life wasn't always this calm and peaceful, but for now they'd take the time to appreciate each other in this soft and sweet moment.


End file.
